KILO
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Precuela de los OS: QUESO y UVA


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling solo la historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Este OS pertenece a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple de Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de poner al NQV con todas las couples que más me gustan :3**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Kilo  
** **PAREJA:  
** **RATED: K  
SUMARY: Precuela de QUESO y UVA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Romance. . Angustia. EWE. AU. Slash. **

* * *

**.**

 **KILO**

 **.**

 **.**

Bien, lo tenía todo. Especias, carnes limpias, verduras lavadas y loza preparada. Manteles y cubertería, impecables. Tenía todo listo, hasta los nervios aplastantes que le hacían sentir como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, casi como cuando fue a la batalla final aunque, no, esto era casi porque... no, no pensaría en eso. No debía de pensar justo en aquella época ahora, ni entonces ni nunca realmente. Ya no más. Aquello era pasado y pasado había quedado atrás. Él quería dejar todo eso atrás, tan atrás como pudiera de hecho, de ahí el propósito de todo aquello ¿cierto? Esto era, este era su momento. Su propio momento de logro o fracaso que valdría todo porque era de sí para sí y ya no por nadie ni nada más. Este momento donde lo era todo.

.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde la llamada batalla final y casi mismos tres desde que él decidió dejarlo absolutamente todo detrás de sí y sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

Se había ido.

Finalmente lo había hecho. Y no se arrepentía ni sentía. Para nada.

Fue ciertamente difícil al comienzo podía aceptar eso, pero nada se comparaba a lo que había tenido que vivir día a día allí. Ni punto de comparación. Estaba mejor así lo sabía.

Tras dejar el mundo mágico sin siquiera una palabra a nadie, él se alejó lo más que pudo hacia el lado opuesto del Londres muggle. Había hablado con los gobblins y, no solo tenía dinero en varios bancos muggles ahora sino que también tenía un medio para llegar a un asesor gobblin sin tener que volver allí de nuevo. Salía más caro seguro, pero no era como si aquello le importara. La diferencia no hacía ni mella en los intereses diarios que crecían día con día por los intereses de mantener todas sus cuentas activas. Tenía el dinero, siempre lo tuvo. Pero lo que él quería era justamente lo que nunca pudo tener; paz. Así que cualquier hecho, monto o lo que fuera bien valía la pena si podía llegar a probar aquello tan ajeno y extraño para él.

Pasó dos semanas si hacer absolutamente nada más que respirar, comer y lo más elemental, pero aquello no funcionó como creyó lo haría. Toda una vida de no parar ni un mísero segundo le habían dejado siendo una persona demasiado inquieta rayana al punto de lo hiperactivo por lo que, reacio, se buscó algo que hacer con su tiempo ahora basto.

Trabajar quedaba fuera de cuestión, quería relajarse, no estresarse más. Además de que dudaba 100% de que sus resultados TIMOS de una escuela de magia fueran comprobante para cualquier trabajo allí, por lo que mejor pensó en la opción más segura y atrayente en sí misma por sus posibilidades. Estudiar.

Él tenía tan solo la primaria básica hecha así que había muy pocas carreras que pudiera hacer -a pesar de que tenía pensado también seguir y conseguir sus estudios muggles terminados-,y de entre ellas tan solo dos llamaron su atención.

Chef o programador de pc.

Fácil elección puesto que solo había llegado a tocar un ordenador apenas una vez.

Chef sería entonces.

.

Debía admitir que se sorprendió incluso a sí mismo, ero el hecho fue que descubrió le encantaba cocinar. Lo disfrutaba y se notaba. Sus notas fueron más que excelentes y su mente comenzó a calmarse una vez más. Sin embargo, nada bueno duraba en su vida. era como una especie de maldita ley para él y quedó demostrada el día en que creyó ver una bien conocida melena tupida y amarronada cerca de donde vivía. Por entonces solo le restaban cerca de dos semanas para dar su final y conseguir así su tan esperado título por lo que, a pesar de sus miedos de ser encontrado, él se quedó. Se enfocó en ir tan solo de la escuela a su casa por medio de aparición mientras lo arreglaba todo para mudarse inmediatamente después de su graduación puesto que había confirmado que aún seguían buscándole y no tenía ni ganas, ni tiempo, ni tampoco fuerzas para lidiar con ello.

El hecho de que su curso de francés tuviera unas cuantas horas de francés básico ayudó bastante a su elección sí, pero fue una recomendación la que le ayudó a decidirse finalmente a irse hacia París como destino final. No fue muy difícil el traslado tampoco dado que por lo que había averiguado de los duendes él ya poseía una de las tantas casas Black allí, aunque decidió usarla solo momentáneamente mientras veía lo de comprarse algún apartamento bajo su nuevo nombre e incluso arreglando con su escuela una muy buena recomendación de hacer su postgrado en una sucursal allí ya que había decidido seguir estudiando, decidiéndose a tomar la especialización como chef más el comenzar una nueva carrera de pastelería como complemento sabiendo que le vendría a la mar de bien para aquella loca pero excitante idea que había comenzado a rondar por su mente insistentemente desde hacía ya unos cuantos meses.

Idea que terminó llevando a cabo ni bien se graduó de ambas carreras a la par ya con un precioso acento francés propiamente ganado.

Lo tenía ya todo arreglado, así que hizo entonces lo único que le faltaba.

Se mudó de nuevo, esperando de todo corazón que aquello resultara bien y que aquel hermoso sitio elegido fuera su destino definitivo porque finalmente ÉL había elegido y era hora de comenzar a vivir su elección. Su vida.

* * *

.

 **20/11/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado y comenten a ver que les ha parecido.**

 **Besos y cuídense, ok?**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
